Magic Sunrise
by Neaira928
Summary: By neaira928 & xshumi. Con las embrujadas asesinadas y Wyatt reinanado en el inframundo por su sed de venganza y discusiones con Chris, dos hermanas, Samantha y Jane descubren sus poderes y deberán usarlos para restablecer el equilibrio del mundo
1. Chapter 1

Título: Magic Sunrise

Capítulo 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Charmed mencionados (Chris y Wyatt) nos pertenecen ¡pero Sam y Jane son todas nuestras! Así que ya sabéis, no nos denunciéis!

**Capitulo I. Introducción.**

El sol apenas acababa de aparecer a lo lejos, tras el Golden Gate, cuando Samantha y Jane Cory se prepararon para lo que pretendía ser otro día de incansable rutina.

- ¡Sam¡Vamos sam, date prisa, o llegaremos tarde!

Samantha se levantó pesadamente de su cama; a los 16 años y como cualquier otra chica de su edad, lo que menos le apetecía era ir a clase. Era casi Junio, y los exámenes y los trabajos, no le dejaban ni un segundo de diversión.

- siii…ya voy. – contestó.

A pocos metros de su habitación, Jane tampoco se encontraba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir a trabajar. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para respirar un poco de aire fresco; Un brillante amanecer dorado apareció reflejado en el agua y Jane se quedó allí durante un buen rato, con la mirada perdida. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido todo si sus padres estuvieran allí, o si su tía Stacy no hubiese muerto. Se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si no tuviese que trabajar para mantener a su hermana pequeña. Lo mismo que se preguntaba cada mañana al levantarse. Por qué las habrían dejado solas.

Samantha, en cambio, poco podía decir de todo esto. Su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía 3 años, y a su padre jamás lo conoció. Su tía política Stacy las había cuidado a ambas, hasta que cayó gravemente enferma. Su muerte supuso para Jane mucho más de lo que Sam podía llegar a imaginar.

- ¡Sam! – Insistió - ¿estás preparada?

- ¡Jenny espera¡Todavía tengo que desayunar! – contestó Sam apurada.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Jenny…- dijo jane para sí, sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta, dejándose bañar por la dorada luz matinal, y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella ya había desayunado hacía rato, pues al contrario que su hermana, no soportaba dejarlo todo para el último minuto. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, el que Sam trabajase tan bien bajo tanta presión, la hacía en cierto modo, admirable.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando Jane se dio cuenta de que no tenía las llaves del coche. Resolvió con buscarlas en un viejo armario de la cocina, donde siempre guardaba todas las cosas importantes: llaves, facturas… pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Necesitaba esas llaves para poder llevar a Sam al instituto y llegar a tiempo para abrir la librería en la que ella trabajaba; así que empezó a buscarlas por toda la casa.

¿por qué siempre me pasará lo mismo? – se preguntaba – ¡donde demonios habré metido las llaves!

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, y Jane empezaba a ponerse nerviosa; demasiado para una discusión con su hermana tan temprano. Sam seguía en el salón, con el bol de cereales delante y la televisión encendida; lo cual enfureció a la joven todavía más.

-¡Samantha! – Le gritó -¿has acabado?

-¿qué? Ohh… - respondió la chica, como si se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Cogió la cuchara y la introdujo en el bol de cereales, todavía lleno

- Samantha Cory, me da igual que no hayas acabado, vas a recoger todo eso ¡AHORA MISMO! – gritó, señalando la desordenada mesa que Sam tenía delante.

¡CRACS!

-Ohh…oh… - susurró sam, entre sorprendida y arrepentida. El Bol de cereales se había roto en pedazos delante de sus ojos. Intentando tranquilizarse, jane se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de su hermana.

- sam… -dijo, serena, llevándoselas manos a la cara – dime que no has vuelto a calentar el tazón más de lo que debes…

- ¡Nooo!...bueno, tal vez un poco – corrigió al ver la desafiante mirada de su hermana

- Recógelo, por favor – le dijo Jane, enfadada.

Sam miro a su hermana con cara triste y recogió todo lo que había llevado. Limpió la mesa y los pedazos de la taza que habían quedado. Al llegar a la cocina, sam vio las llaves del coche en una esquina de la mesa central, y se las llevó a su hermana, temerosa.

- Jane…- dijo – creo que buscabas esto… ¿no?

Jane se dio la vuelta, y cogió las llaves que su hermana le estaba dando. Había perdido los nervios otra vez, por una tontería. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y últimamente se estaban repitiendo tan a menudo, que Sam ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. La miró con los ojos llorosos y le dio las gracias.

- Oye Sam… yo no quería gritarte….lo siento – se disculpó.

- Bahh, no pasa nada hermanita – contestó alegre Sam – pero algún día podías reírte de mi cara cuando desayuno…me la he visto en el espejo… ¡y de verdad que es graciosa!

Jane la miraba como una madre mira a su hijo recién nacido. Siempre que discutían sam terminaba diciendo alguna tontería que siempre le hacía reír, y esta vez no sería diferente. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y Sam la imitó.

- Vamos, Sammie – rió Jane cuando su hermana la abrazó tiernamente – vamos, ve a por tu cartera anda.

Obediente, Sam fue corriendo a por su cartera, pero su entusiasmo no duraría mucho, así que Jane se sentó en el lugar de Sam y se puso a ver la televisión. Era bastante tarde, pero eso ya no le importó. Se quedó mirando fijamente la televisión, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"_mi cara cuando desayuno…me la he visto en el espejo…" – _había dicho Sam hacía unos minutos - ¿qué espejo? – se preguntó. El único espejo que había en el salón, estaba a su izquierda, sobre una vieja cómoda.

- Oye Sam…-le dijo cuando después de 15 minutos, su hermana bajó con todo su material escolar – dime una cosa… ¿cómo es posible que te hayas visto la cara en ese espejo, si estabas mirando el televisor?

Sam se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta, no sabía cómo responder. Estaba segura de haberse visto, pero no recordaba el cómo. – Supongo…-empezó – que habré visto el espejo en el televisor… - levantó los hombros, pensativa.

- Si…puede ser – continúo Jane – O puede ser que tu imaginación sea más grande que tu cabezota – rió mientras golpeaba con el índice la cabeza de su hermana, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo, también se rió.

- Vámonos. Hoy si que llegaremos tarde. – dijo Jane, dejando las llaves bailar en sus manos.

Cuando salieron a la calle, la alta temperatura las sorprendió. Solía decirse que en San Francisco había sol 300 días al año, y este no iba a ser una excepción

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí! Bueno, este es solo el primer capítulo! Esperamos que os guste mucho, que nos dejéis muchos reviús y hasta el próximo capitulo, embrujados!

P.S. No seais muy duros con nosotras :(


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo II.**

Jane se montó en el coche rápidamente después de dejar a Samantha en su clase, tarde para variar. A pesar de ser las 9 de la mañana el calor ya era asfixiante. Pisó el acelerador para llegar a tiempo a la librería donde ya habría algún cliente esperándola en la puerta.

En cuanto llegó allí tuvo que lidiar con alguno malhumorado, pero todo pasó enseguida, con tan solo el mosqueo de Jane como consecuencia. El resto de la mañana fue de mal en peor. Los libros que tenían que llegar no llegaban, el señor del correo se dedicó a darle la charla sobre lo que tenía que hacer en las vacaciones, y además se le rompió su lámpara favorita cuando un cliente le dio un codazo, con lo cual el enfado de Jane iba en aumento.

- ¡Hola Jane! – Dijo Samantha sonriente al volver a ver a su hermana después del colegio

Jane corrió a abrazar a su hermana – No sabes lo bueno que es ver una cara amiga por fin… - dijo con dramatismo

- Perdone señorita, ¿podría ayudarme? – Escuchó a alguien decir detrás suya.

- Ahora estoy contigo – le susurró a su hermana – Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Estoy buscando un libro de viaje sobre la ciudad de San Francisco y… -

- Discúlpeme pero no tenemos libros de viaje en esta librería, debería ir a…. -

- … quisiera alguno que incluyera una buena guía de restaurantes, ya que… -

- Verá, es que en esta tienda no tenemos ninguno, usted puede encontrar alguno en… -

- … necesitaré reunirme con gente importante… -

Samantha se acercó al hombre – Oiga, ¿no ha oído lo que ha dicho mi hermana? ¡¡Aquí no hay ninguno! – gritó, y de pronto el hombre se quedó callado.

- Gracias… - le susurró a Sam – le recomiendo que vaya al final de la calle, a Barney's. Siento no poder ayudarle – le dijo. Pero el hombre no se movía… - Oiga… ¿está bien? – Pero seguía inmóvil – Sam… no pestañea.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Que no pestañea! – se puso frente al hombre, pasando su mano delante de los ojos - ¿oiga? ¡Oiga! – Cada vez se iba desesperando más - ¡¡¡Sam, que has hecho!

- ¡¡No he hecho nada!

- ¡Has venido, y le has gritado! ¡Qué le has hecho!

- … y desearía impresionarles llevándoles a un buen restaurante. – Terminó el hombre finalmente volviendo a moverse.

Las dos hermanas se encontraban alucinadas, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

- Se… se… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Perfectamente… ¿Qué tal esas guías de viaje?

- Emm… erhm… disculpe pero no tenemos ninguna en estos momentos…

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijo el señor sonriente – Gracias por su tiempo - y se marchó dejando a las dos hermanas completamente pasmadas en el centro de la librería.

- Vale… eso ha sido raro – dijo Sam

- Bueno, que te parece si… nos vamos a casa y comemos y descansamos… ha sido un día muy largo.

- Me parece bien…

Así que hicieron la caja, recogieron la librería y se marcharon a su casa. En el trayecto ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra, seguían pensando en lo ocurrido. Asimismo, mientras Jane preparaba la comida y Sam veía la televisión no se escuchó ni un susurro en la casa.

Jane trató de calmarse, se tomó una infusión de hierbas y se tumbó en la tumbona de la terraza que daba al jardín. Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse lentamente. Para ello comenzó a pensar en su madre, lo que siempre la ayudaba.

Recordó que le gustaba canturrear mientras cocinaba, costumbre que ella había heredado, y echaba enormemente de menos las palabras de ánimo que su madre solía ofrecerle cuando llegaba decaída del colegio por alguna mala nota, o alguna discusión con sus compañeros. Echaba de menos sus abrazos, su olor, sus ojos, el sonido de su risa... le dolía recordarlo mucho más de lo que su hermana podría llegar a imaginar, pero su manera de seguir con su vida fue hacerse la fuerte y tratar de poner esas emociones a un lado. Repentinamente sintió una nostalgia casi insoportable, y luchó por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Súbitamente sintió la desesperada necesidad de subir a su habitación y abrir la caja con los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de ella. Así que comprobó que Samantha estaba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes y subió a hurtadillas hasta el pequeño ático donde tenían guardadas todas las cosas.

Abrió el pequeño baúl y sintió escalofríos al tomar entre sus manos los libros que su madre cuidaba con tanto mimo, y retiró el polvo de sus cubiertas con un pequeño soplido. Leyó cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las notas que tenía cada libro en sus primeras páginas. Sacó el álbum de fotos del fondo y comenzó a ojear distraídamente todas las fotos una a una. Pero la peor parte llegó cuando abrió el joyero en el que descubrió todas las joyas que su madre solía utilizar. Tomó entre sus manos el collar que siempre llevaba puesto, una cadena de plata con un colgante y un extraño símbolo tribal precioso.

Pero cuando lo cogió, tuvo una extraña sensación, como de náusea en su estómago, y enseguida todo se volvió negro mientras sintió una sacudida y vio a su madre corriendo por la casa, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo un trozo de madera con una bisagra casi invisible del tejado del ático, y sacando un gordo y pesado libro del hueco.

Abrió el libro y pasaba las páginas rápidamente, cuando un extraño ser, un tanto raro, apareció en la puerta. Entonces su madre leyó algo que aparecía en el libro, y el ser se desvaneció con una explosión.

Entonces volvió la luz, y con la luz una extraña sensación de mareo que terminó por hacerla caer al suelo con un ruido que no quería hacer… ya que enseguida escuchó las pisadas de su hermana que subía las escaleras corriendo.

- Jenny, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó angustiada.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era observar casi sin parpadear, el lugar en el que había visto a su madre sacar aquel extraño libro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, gracias a Eny por su reviú, y esperamos alguno mas chicas! Esperamos que os guste. Besotes!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo III. **

Inframundo. Un lugar horrendo, oscuro, caliente como el interior de un volcán; Cientos de criaturas habitan estos sitios, reunidas todas ellas ante una cámara con puertas de hierro y fría piedra.

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, el primogénito de una poderosa estirpe de brujería, el chico nacido de una profecía antaño escrita; el doblemente bendecido, se encontraba en ese momento sentado en uno de los bancos de la cámara principal. Estaba meditando qué hacer, cuando de repente se levantó, serio y furioso.

- ¡¿qué ha sido eso! – Gritó - ¿lo habéis notado?

- ¿notar? –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas- notar el qué mi señor

- Ese….poder – contestó – se está haciendo más fuerte…puedo notarlo.

- ¿Chris? –preguntó la figura, que ahora se acercaba a Wyatt.

- No….-sonrió- ni siquiera mi hermano sería capaz de tener tanto poder acumulado.

- ¿Entonces…?

- No lo sé. No sé de dónde proviene, solo sé…-giró sobre sus talones, dirigiendose al hombre de la oscuridad –…que debe ser mío, cueste lo que cueste – amenazó.

La figura asintió con la cabeza y desapareció como la nada. Wyatt era ahora el señor de los demonios. El cómo había llegado hasta allí, todos se lo preguntaban. Había sufrido la muerte de todos sus seres queridos por culpa de demonios: su padre, su madre, sus tías…las embrujadas. Habían acabado con la mayor fuente de magia blanca que existía. Siempre había querido vengarse de los demonios…y esta sed de venganza, terminó consumiéndolo. Llegado el momento Wyatt ya no pudo distinguir el bien del mal, y solo buscaba conseguir más poder. Irónicamente, sus propios poderes lo consumieron.

Tras la muerte de su familia, Wyatt quedó a cargo de su hermano Chris, pero al contrario que él, Chris no quería vengarse. Sabía que la venganza no llevaría más que a su propia destrucción, y así se lo intentó hacer ver a su hermano mayor…pero ya era demasiado tarde. Wyatt empezó a negociar con demonios y otras criaturas oscuras, hasta que terminó siendo otra persona distinta. Chris ya no lo reconocía. Llegaría el momento en que ambos hermanos deberían enfrentarse, y Wyatt quería estar preparado; no iba a permitir que el estúpido de su hermano pequeño le arruinase lo que en tanto tiempo le costó conseguir: un poder que nadie igualaría, un poder ante el cual todos se rendirían. Un poder absoluto.

----------------------------

- Jenny… ¿qué haces? ¡Ahí no hay nada!

Jane se había movido hasta aquel lugar de su visión, y estaba palpando las maderas del tejado, en busca de algo, que solo ella sabía que debía haber.

- Tiene que haber…tiene que haber…-repetía en susurros una y otra vez. Sam se acercó a ella y la miró extrañada. Le tocó el hombro y le dijo:

- Jane…no sé lo que ha pasado antes, pero obviamente estás muy cansada para pensar con claridad. Tal vez deberíamos…

-¡NO! No estoy loca ¿sabes? – Le gritó – Mamá guardaba aquí algo, la he visto y…

-¿mamá? jane, ¿Cómo has podido verla si…?

- he tenido una visión, ¿vale, he tocado ese colgante y la he visto ¿De acuerdo? – Sam se agachó para coger el colgante que su hermana le señalaba. Era plateado, con incrustaciones de jade verde. Era muy hermoso, y Sam tuvo la sensación de no ser la primera vez que lo veía.

–Oye…-continuó Jane, descansando, y frotándose la cara- no hace falta que me creas…es solo que…-suspiró- ultimamente han pasado tantas cosas raras que…necesito saber si esto es cierto, o solo son imaginaciones mías Sam...¿Lo entiendes?

Sam la entendió perfectamente. En cierto modo, ella también sentía lo mismo. Asintió levemente y se dirigió al lugar donde su hermana se encontraba. Apoyándose en aquel viejo tejado, Sam ayudó a su hermana a buscar lo que fuera que buscaba. Jane sonrió y continuó buscando.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Sam

- ¿qué pasa, Sam? – preguntó Jane, al oir a su hermana.

- Pues...que me he cortado – contestó, mirandose el dedo

- ¿te has cortado? – Dijo jane, interrogativa - ¿Cómo?

- Con esa punta de ahí... ¿quién la habrá dejado así? ¿No pensaban que alguien podría hacerse daño?

- Sam…-continuó Jane, asombrada - eso no es una punta… - en una de las doradas maderas que adornaban el techo, había una especie de interruptor manual. La punta se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, dejando a la vista…

- ¡¡Un hueco! – Gritó Sam, realmente parecía pasárselo bien - ¡¡se ha abierto el techo Jane!

- ¿Abierto el te…?- Jane giró la cabeza bruscamente, para ver el lugar que sam señalaba. Tras su cabeza, una madera se abría como si se tratase de una cámara oculta destinada a guardar secretos. Ambas observaron fijamente su nuevo descubrimiento, y tras unos segundos, jane introdujo sus manos en aquella especie de armario. Su sorpresa no fue menor que la de Sam.

- ¡¡Un libro! ¡¡Jenny! ¡Tenías razón!- empezó a chillar Sam, demasiado sorprendida para guardar un secreto, y repitió: - ¡¡un libro!

Jane no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que aquella visión había sido real, pero no podía créerselo. Ahora que su descubrimiento demostraba con creces que era cierto, tenía que asumirlo todo, y rápido. Sam ya se le había adelantado. El libro desapareció misteriosamente de las manos de Jane, para pasar a las de Sam, que tras sentarse en aquel suelo polvoriento, comenzaba a abrirlo.

- ¡¡Sam! ¿Pero qué estás...?- empezó a decir Jane -…haciendo… - jane quería discutirlo con su hermana antes de hacer nada, pero algo la detuvo. Sam había abierto el libro por la página que venía marcada. Posiblemente, fuera la última página que el anterior dueño de aquel libro había visto o leído; sin embargo lo que vieron en ese momento hizo que se sorprendiera aún más.

- Sam…-susurró jane, nostálgica –…esa es la letra de mamá...

Sam miró a su hermana, y luego al libro. Sin pensarlo un momento comenzó a leer.

_En un mundo en que todo es blanco o negro, el equilibrio debe mantenerse mediante fuerzas que superan con creces todo lo que hubiésemos pensado. _

_La magia existe para mantener ese equilibrio, equilibrio que brujos y brujas de nuestra familia han mantenido, arriesgando para ello, hasta sus propias vidas. Estos poderes que se nos han otorgado, son maravillosos dones, dones que debemos utilizar para que el equilibrio del bien y del mal se mantenga intacto con el paso del tiempo._

_Estoy más que segura que vosotros, futuros miembros del linaje Cory, sabréis usar ese poder tan sabiamente como todas las demás generaciones de esta familia lo han hecho._

"_Solo cuando el hombre vive por el prójimo, comienza a vivir de verdad"_

_El resto, deberéis descubrirlo vosotros._

Sam hizo una pausa, para digerir todo aquello que estaba revelando aquel misterioso libro. Jane, si no estaba tan confundida como Sam, poco le faltaba. Se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron la vista al libro, para continuar leyendo, pero algo las detuvo. Unas luces azules empezaron a revolotear por la buhardilla, hasta que se fusionaron y tomaron la forma de una persona…

-¡Hola! – saludó. Y ellas se quedaron mudas. No sabían como reaccionar ante tantas cosas que ese día le habían pasado.


End file.
